The Mutant and the Toad
by lightfaith0606
Summary: Todd/Toad may not be as evil as people thinks. The truth is he is in love, but hides it with his personality, so he won't be known for being soft or "weak". When Mystique finds out, he needs to do her evil deed in exchange for his love's safety.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank **Goldenstargirl** for inspiring me to post this. Thank you so much! And good luck on your story!  
I wrote this down in February 2010, and finished it in seven days. I was impressed, and liked it. Now, I'm publishing it. R&R and more importantly, enjoy!  
**  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR X-MEN EVOLUTION!  
**

**The Mutant and the Toad**

Chapter One: Toad

Toad has been hopping between numerous filthy and nauseous scents of garbage allies. Of course, like any mischievous teen, he was ditching school. Usually, Toad would just sleep-in at the Brotherhood boarding house. But now, he was interested in finding what he's been working on for quite a while. Alas, he pulled out an object from under a rusty dumpster. It was a string with different shades of pink and purple beads decorated over it. It was taken out from an aqua blue tissue paper he wrapped around it.

Toad smiled when he looked at it.

In the middle of the string was a pink, red, and silver heart locket decorated with missing and faded blue rhinestones.

He frowned when he took a closer look.

"_Damn it,"_ He thought when he counted the beads. _"Stupid beads won't stay in the friggin' string!" _

He put the necklace back under the dumpster, and hopped away to go steal more beads from little girls' jewelry. But what he didn't know was a rat turned into a blue lady with red hair, and yellow eyes. She wore a tan undershirt, khaki capris, and brown sandals. She wore a wicked smile on her face, as she saw Toad hop away.

* * *

In the Danger room at the X-Mansion, I wore a blindfold over my eyes, and was in a stance. Forge, the X-Men's mechanic, was setting up the danger room for me. When he was about done, he called to me.

"Ready Mari!"

"You bet!" I called back.

Forge smiled, and had targets set up in the room. If you think this was easy, think again! Forge made it so I was on ice also, so I had to figure skate as I fight. When I heard the targets appear, I began to skate a little closer to the front. I shot fire at three of them, and skated to the side. My mutant power was to make fire, starting from my hands. All I had to do is think of angry thoughts, and a scar would appear over my left eye. The scar meant that I can release fire.

Three targets were ahead. I jumped a triple axel, shot them, and then landed perfectly. I pulled my left foot up, and skated on my other one. A few targets that were on both sides of me got burnt as I skated. When it ended, I stopped in the middle of the room, and Forge had made targets surround me, spinning. I smirked, crouched down, and spun. After a couple of seconds, there was a fire tornado in the Danger room, and it attacked the spinning targets. Soon, I cooled, and got back up. I heard the doors open, and faced it.

"Who is it!" I demanded.

"It's me." A male voice replied.

"'Me' who?"

And with that, I felt someone hold my face, and kissed my cheek. I blushed at first, and then giggled.

"Oh, Jojo!" I said, removing my blindfold. Jojo and I have been _really_ good friends, ever since I was ten, and he was 11 ½. He wore a black and gray stripped sweater over his black and white stripped shirt. His jeans, converse, and long hair covering his caramel eyes were black. My clothing was almost the same, but I wore a pink and black striped shirt, pink and black converse, and no sweater. Jojo's mutant powers were to build inventions fast, and easily dodge attacks. (Or so we claim.)

"How did the training go?' He asked.

"I don't know. Forge was watching me." I admitted.

"You did great Mari!" we heard behind me. "You were faster, more agile, and you didn't burn down anything else!"

I blushed at that. "Thanks Forge." I replied.

"Hey Mari," Jojo said to me as Forge left, "Do you wanna eat lunch with Shelby and I? I'm cooking!"  
(Editor's note: Shelby is a dirty blonde headed girl who was Logan's daughter. We're still trying to figure out how she got her powers, if you need the diamond cell.)

I giggled at that. "Sure. It's about time you cooked for a change."

"Great. See ya in the dining room." He gave me a peck on the cheek, and left. I blushed, and followed him.

What we didn't notice, was there was someone watching us from the roof. It was Toad, who eavesdropped and watched our conversation. He felt his heart sank, and his blood boil with rage. His hands turned into fists when he saw Jojo left.

"_I'll show you…" _he thought viscously, then left.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of the chapter! Please look forward to the next chapter! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! What will happen? Read to find out!  
**  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Two: Mystique's Deal  
Toad stopped hopping once he was in front of the dumpster. He reached under, trying to feel the crumpled layers of tissue paper.

_"Where is it?"_ he thought.

"Looking for this?" said a familiar voice behind him.

Toad turned around, and saw Mystique. In her hand was the gift he'd been working on!

"Give it back!" he demanded, and shot his tongue out towards her hand.

Mystique easily dodged it with a somersault. "You better behave yourself~" she taunted.

Toad was about to strike, but then Mystique broke in.

"I saw her picture. She's pretty cute."

Toad couldn't believe it.

"I'll tell _**everyone**_ in the Brotherhood about you and her."

"No! Don't! They'll kill her!" Toad begged.

"…Alright, just do what I say, and it'll be our little secret."

"Anything!" Toad pleaded.

"Come closer." She gestured with her finger.

Toad did, and the villain whispered her request in his ear. The frog-like mutant had a traumatized face of horror on. He didn't like it, _at all_.

""No… No no! I-I won't do it!" he replied.

"Then say 'bye-bye' to your little girlfriend." Mystique said.

Toad turned around, looking down. After a moment of thinking, he turned towards the shape shifter.

"…O…Okay… I'll do it." He said under his breath.

Mystique squat down to his size. She used her finger to put his chin up. She smirked, seeing his eyes flood with tears.

"That's a good boy." She said.

Toad saw Mystique stand up, transform into a dragonfly, and zoomed off. He finally realized that the entire he saw Mystique, the tears had ran down his cheeks. He used the sleeve of his dirty white long sleeve shirt to dry his face.

"I'm sorry…" he softly said, hoping the victim of Mystique's plan can hear him. After that, he began to hop away.

* * *

Aww... I was too mean to Toad in this chapter! I feel guilty! TT^TT Ah well. Findout what Toad will do the next chapter! 'Til then!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey look, chapter 3! :D What will Toad do, in order to save his love? Read to find out! Enjoy!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Three: Toad Seeks For Help

I was lying down on my bed, back at the X-Mansion. One of my favorite things to do when I'm alone in my room is to listen to my music. I was mouthing out the lyrics of one of my favorite songs "_When I'm Gone_" by _Simple Plan_. I'm not exactly sure what the band's genre is, but I know it includes drums, bass guitars, and an electric guitar. My eyes were closed as I mouthed out the lyrics. I was so caught up in my music, I didn't noticed Toad sneaked in.

Toad crept in like a cat, and closed the window behind him. When he turned around, he felt something hold him back. He looked to see the window caught his shirt. He pulled his shirt, but it wouldn't come out.

"C'mon you stupid window, gimme my shirt!" he said to himself. Toad gave out another tug, and flew right into the side of my bed.

I stopped "singing" and opened my eyes with a puzzled look. I felt the bed shake when Toad flew. I paused my music and took off my headphones, sitting up. I looked on the right side of my bed and saw Toad. He saw me.

"You?" I said to him.

'You!" he exclaimed. He stood up and looked at me.

I got off my bed, standing in front of him.

"Yo, uh-"

"Get out." I interrupted him.

"What?"

"I said… GET OUT!"

I jumped on him and we began to roll on the floor. After a while, I pinned him down, glaring at him.

"How do you like yourself cooked?" I put my left fist up as fire appeared. "Flame broiled," I put my other fist on fire. "Or GRILLED?"

"No wait, hear me out!" Toad begged. I continued to glare at him. "I need your help."

I stared at him as I cooled off. "…What?" I asked.

Toad was able to get out of my grip since I calmed down. He looked at me, sitting up.

"I really need your help." He insisted. "Mystique stole a present from me, and I need your help to get it back."

I gave him a look. "You giving a present?" I asked him. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Toad?"

Toad looked hurt. It was as if my words shot his heart like an arrow. "I… like this girl." He said, looking down. "She means the world to me. …And… I want her to like me the same why I like her."

That got me. I realized Toad was "bad", but he did it only because of someone he likes. I felt like I jerk after my last retort.

"_Poor Toad…" _I thought. _"I should be nicer to him. Sure he works for Pyro and Magneto, tied me up, and nearly killed Jojo but… he's actually a thoughtful person."_

"I'm sorry…" I said to him. "I didn't mean what I just said. It's just… I've never seen this side of you before. But sure, I'll help you."

Toad smiled. "Okay, let's get to Marshy Swamp. Mystique moved her hideout there." The mutant said to me.

So he opened the window, n dumped down. He saw my head look down on him.

"C'mon!" he called.

I got down the tree branch, shut the window halfway, and slid down the tree. Toad began to hop away, wanting me to follow him. I looked at my window.

"Sorry guys…" I said to myself and ran to follow Toad.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! :D  
Okay, guys, starting next week, new chapters will be posted every Monday. EVERY MONDAY! Mark your calendars!  
I'm working on two other stories, reading stories, and got my life to deal with.  
I hope you look forward to the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

BOY! I start school in two days! I hope it's a little better than 6th and 7th grade, before I graduate to high school.  
Enough about me! you came to read chapter four, so here it is! And sorry for it being short! I promise next chapter will be longer!  
R&R!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Four: Gone

"Oh my God Jojo, your meatball sandwiches are goooooood!" Shelby complimented after she swallowed her bite.

Shelby was the same age as me but a crud load stronger than me. She wore her purple Vans shirt with jeans and purple and black Vans shoes. You can tell she was a little tomboy-ish.

Jojo came to the table with his plate, pulling out a chair to sit next to her.

"Thank my mom." he replied. "If I never learned the recipe, we would be eating my dad's meatloaf."

Shelby smiled and then took a bite of her lunch.

"Have you seen Mari?" Jojo asked. "She usually likes to eat with us."

"No wonder I felt like something was missing..." Shelby murmured a little too loud.

"C'mon, let's go find her." Jojo suggested as they got up.

So my two best friends went up stairs and knocked on my door.

"Mari, c'mon, it's time to eat." Jojo called.

Shelby pressed her ear on the side of my door. "...I don't hear anything..."

Jojo opened the door to take a look inside. To his surprise, I wasn't in my room. But he _did_ hear something on my bed. He approached it, seeing my iPod still on. Looking to his left, he saw the window half opened.

"Oh my gosh, Shelby!" he called to her.

She came in.

"What is it?" she asked, a little concerned of what his response might be.

"I think... I think Mari got kidnapped!"

Shelby shook her head, no. "But she wouldn't give up without a fight... would she?'

The 17 1/2 boy stared at her for a while, but eventually snapped out of it. Taking action, he took out a device, inserting a piece of hair in it.

"What is that?" Logan's daughter asked.

"It tracks down anybody if their DNA is read." he explained as the device beging to load. "With this, we can find Mari a lot faster."

"Alright, let me just leave a note for my dad."

So she took out a piece of paper and pencil from my desk and began scribbling down a note. When she finished, she left it on my bed. She looked at Jojo.

"Okay, let's go." he said to her, sounding very determined.

"Right." she replied.

With that, the two teens ran downstairs to begin their search. But little did they know that the wind blew the note out the window, and it it got stuck to a branch of a tree.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! :D  
Okay, next chapter will be longer, gross, sweet, and just... one of my favorite chapters. :3 I THINK you guys will like it.  
Next Monday, I'll let you guys know how school is and how it's affecting my time on the computer.  
Arggh... I'm so nervous about school! Two...more...friggin... days!  
Wish me luck, and see ya next week! ...Hopefully...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, how are we today? :3  
School's just awesome! A majority of my teachers are cool. :)  
Okay, I really love this chapter. It's one of my favorites~  
If you love Toad, you'll definetely love this chapter!  
Well, R&R  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Five: Lunch

Toad and I were in the middle of the forest. Tall trees looked boldly down on us as the grass lightly danced in the wind that scented pine. Toad noticed how I looked around, treasuring every scenary I see. He didn't see what the big deal was. To him, we were just in some forest. Toad saw a fly buzz in front of him. His tongue zipped out of his mouth then went back in. He put his right hand over his mouth, hearing his stomache growl.

_"Oh no."_ he thought.

His tongue sprang out a couple more times, pulling him to take a couple more steps forward. Unexpectedly, his tongue stuck out and wrapped around my wrist.

_"Oops."_ he thought.

I felt that sticky slimy muscle around my wrist, feezing in my tracks. The hairs on my back begun to stick up as my spine tingled. I slowly looked at my wrist and used my eyes to follow the dark green tongue to Toad.

_"Aw shoot, she's gonna not wanna be with me."_

"Toad..." I began. "...Are you hungry?"

He stared at me, shocked I didn't want to yell or burn him. Eventually he nodded his head.

"Alright, I guess we can stop real quick to eat."

I tried to walk to get something, but I remembered my "sticky situation".

"You can let go of me now." I reminded him.

He untangled his tongue and it went back into his mouth. I looked around and spotted a spider's web full of flies.

_"Seems appetizing for a frog..."_

With that, I grabbed the sticks supporting the web to wrap it nicely. When I finished, it looked like drumstick... a _big_ one out of dead flies and webs to be exact. I walked over to the mutant, seeing him waiting for me on a log. I sat next to him, handing him the drumstick. He licked his lips, taking a big bite out of it. I heard the crunching of the flies between his teeth as he chewed. He swallowed and then looked at me.

"Tasty." he complimented, grinning.

I saw the pieces of web and parts of the flies stick to his yellow teeth. I only did a false grin back at him.

_"That... is just gross..."_

Toad looked up in a tree, spotting a bird.

"My turn..." I heard him say before he jumped up the tree it was in.

He never took his eyes off the bird as he crept closer to it. All of the sudden, he shot his tongue at it, careful to not put it in his mouth. What he did do is suffocate it and jumped down. He landed on the log and gave me the bird.

"Here." he simply said before I took it.

"Thanks." I replied.

I began to pluck the feathers, take out the guts, and cooked it in my hands. Toad didn't mind me doing this. In fact, he was pretty impressed, but he hid it while he ate his drumstick. When I finished cooking it, I tear off the leg and began eating it. Toad and I tried not to make any eye contact at each other. We wanted to talk to each other, but we couldn't start a conversation. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Hey Toad, I've been wondering." I said to him. "...Do you like being a bad guy...?"

It sounded pretty stupid, but I was pretty desperate.

"...No... I really don't." Toad replied, looking down.

I was surprised.

I expected him to say _'DUH! I love being in the Brotherhood!'_ or something related to it.

"If you hate it then... why are you one?" I asked.

"Because... because..." the frog-like mtant couldn't get the rest of his explanaion out of his mouth. "Because I'm not good at being anything else." he sighed, disappointedly. "I feel like I'm worthless and... a nobody... just a wimp." With that, he crossed his arms and looked towards another direction.

I couldn't believe it... I never thought things like these would come from him. _Him_... _Toad_... Feeling sincere for him, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Toad, I feel like that too." I admitted.

He looked at me in shock.

"Y-You?" he asked, making sure he heard right.

I nodded my head, looking down. "I feel... different from everyone else. Like... a weapon..."

"But you're perfect-"

"No I'm not!" I raised my voice.

Toad noticed my voice sounded choked up.

"I can't do _anything_ right. I'm _fire_. Fire is _destruction_. It _kills_ people... Especially innocent ones. All I want to do is help people but..." I finally looked at Toad.

My eyes were very pink and watery. My cheeks turning warm by my face.

"...I'm a monster..." I finally said. "...I can't help people because of this stupid curse!"

I finally bursted into tears, looking down. Toad never knew I felt like this. He thought I was full of myself, but it was completely the opposite. Toad put his left arm around my back to pull me closer to him. He used his right hand to hug me and the other one to stroke my back. After a few seconds, he used his right hand to lift my chin.

"I guess we're not that different..." he admitted.

"But... why do we have to be against each other?" I asked, now calming down.

"...I don't know... we're not the right people to ask, I guess." he shrugged.

We stared at each other, lost in each other's eyes. The wind blew a strand of my hair over my face. Toad, not taking his eyes off mines, put it back behind my ear. It felt like the skin of his hands froze my tears from coming out. Toad finally snapped out of and quickly stood up.

"Yo, uh... we better keep going..." he said and quickly hopped away.

I gave him a hurt look and just walked behind him.

_"Of course..."_ I thought disappointedly. _"We already like someone else..."_

* * *

I feel like I made Toad out of character... *sighs disappointedly* I wish I type like you **Goldenstargirl**!  
Well, you guys tell me how you thought of it. I really didn't like my writing, but I liked the chapter...  
Oh, and chapters will be posted between the times 3 and 5 p.m. It takes me a while to walk home from school and type this.  
I hate being a lousy writer! X'(  
I like the next chapter... That's where they'll be some action (Woo! Finally! :D :3 )  
Anyways, see ya next week!


	6. Chapter 6

BOY IT'S HOT TODAY!  
It was 107 degrees F today in my city. My friends and I were sweating like HECK! X(  
Oh wel, at lest I'm home with the AC on! X3  
ANYWAYS!  
This chapter has action! YAH~!  
To **riley**, my first anonymous reader, thank you for pointing out that grammar error. I will try to remember that rule next time.  
Anyways, R&R!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Six

(Author's Note: No title because I couldn't come up with one)

Logan was improving his motorcycle that afternoon. He stopped and smelled the air.

"What's that smell?" he wondered out loud.

He followed the scent with his nose, encountering Jojo's meatball sandwiches in the dining room. Something popped in his head.

"Where are the kids?"

He started to look everywhere for us in the X-Mansion. After a little more than an hour's worth of searching, he grew angry.

"Where the cuss are they?" he yelled at himself.

He saw something floating on a tree branch outside. He got it, and read it.

_Dad,_

_Sorry, but we went to fing Mari on our own. Jojo and me think she was kidnapped! We should be back soon. We'll be okay and safe, I promise!_

_Love, Shelby_

Logan sniffed the note and picked up her scent. He got on his motorcycle and went to find Shelby like a good father.

* * *

Toad and I came upon a swamp after a couple of minutes. The water was dirty and had a lot of reeds floating on top. The trees were scattered in the marsh, their roots over-grown and surrounding other trees. There were sounds of birds and crickets in the marsh.

"Mystique's hideout is deep in the marsh. I guess we'll have to swim." Toad said.

He took off his shoes and jumped in. I stared at the surface where he jumped in and eventually saw his head pop out.

"C'mon!" he gestured with his hand.

I soflty took a step back.

"Look, I don't care if you don't want to get dirty-"

"It's not that, I..."

I held my breath before I could continue.

"I can't swim, okay?" I blurted out.

Toad tilted his head slightly, staring at me.

_"Great, now he's gonna laugh his butt off."_ I thought.

"It ain't deep." he said instead. "Look, I'm standing and it's barely up to my chest!"

I hesitated at first but eventually took off my shoes and stepped in. Toad was right. The water was like... roughly 4 feet deep. I began to walk on a tree root, Toad swimming behind me. after a few minutes, I felt something touch my leg. I turned around.

"Toad, was that you? I felt something touch my leg." I asked.

"Nope." he replied.

I gave him a confused look but continued walking. It was probably jusy my imagination, right? Wrong. I felt it again.

"Toad, I'm serious, stop!" I said looking at him again.

"Yo, I swear, it wasn't me!" he insisted.

I began to walk again and felt the thing touch my leg again.

"Oh my- For the love of- THAT'S IT!"

I turned around and slapped Toad's face, making enough force for him to fall into the water. Toad looked around underwater, and spotted something. A creature, scaley and about six feet long, swam around me. He immediatley swam to the surface and looked at me.

"STOP!" he yelled.

I did and looked at him, my hand on my hip.

"What's the matter with you?"

"There's a crocodile! Don't move!"

I gave him an emotionless stare. Really? First he tried playing footsies with me, and now _this_?

"Are you kidding- MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The crocodile pulled me down from my pant leg.

Toad gasped.

"Mari!" he called and dove after me.

Underwater, the amphibian saw me trying to pull my pant leg out of the beast's jaws as I held my breath. He swam around the crocodile and punched it's snout. The crocodile loosened it's jaws and I escaped it's grasp. Toad held me by the ribs, helping me reach the surface. The beast caught up with us, angrily biting into Toad's arm. Clenching his teeth, Toad released me. I sank to the bottom of the marsh, ready to release my breath. Toad glared at his opponent and hanged onto it's back. Somehow, he controlled the predator to swim to the surface where he got air.

The crocodile did a death roll, trying to shake his prey off. The amphibian hanged on tight and punched both eyes of the beast. It stood still and slowly sank to the bottom of the swamp. This triggered the teen's brain about me and dove in after a breath. He saw I had ran out of breath and was basically drowning. He held me tight and swam up to the surface, gasping gulps of air. He spotted an abandoned shack and began to swim near the shore, carrying me on his back.

_"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead!"_ he thought desperately to himself.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! :D  
Oooh, what do you guys think is going to happen next?  
Leave your reviews please!  
See ya next week!


	7. Chapter 7

...Well I got nothing to say today so...  
R&R to find out what'll happen to Mari!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Seven: On Shore

When Toad was on shore, he layed me down on the dirt. He placed his right ear on my chest, hoping to hear heartbeats...

...Nothing. He heard nothing.

"Mari... Mari, c'mon! W-Wake up!" he almost pleaded as he shook me.

To Toad's fear, he had to do CPR.

"Ok," he said to himself. "This should be a piece of cake... All I have to do is breathe into her mouth, RIGHT?"

Still unsure about the CPR, he began to walk around the area. He hoped this would help him gain confidence to do the CPR, even if he didn't know_ exactly how _to do it. He stopped, looking down, and took a deep breath.

"...OK, I'll do it." he declared and turned around. "For- GAH!"

Toad jumped, landing on his behind. He scrambled backwards a little, surprised to see who he nearly bumped into and surprised who it was... The person who he nearly bumped into and staring at him was me. He raised a brow at me.

"When the heck did you wake up?" he said.

I shrugged. "A little while ago."

"Which was...?"

"Two minutes ago."

"Ah."

He got up on his own and began to walk around me. All of the sudden he fell to his knees, grasped his right arm, and fell on the left side of his body. I gasped, immediately running towards him.

"Toad!" I exclaimed, sitting by his side. "Oh my gosh, are you alright? What's wrong?"

I was only answered by a groan.

"Move your hand."

"But-"

"Move it!"

He did, exposing about nine blood spots seeping through his shirt. I rolled up his sleeve, seeing the bite he got from the crocodile. I covered my gasp with my right hand.

"Oh Toad, does it hurt?"

"N-No..." he lied.

"Can you still move it?"

"I think so..."

I sighed in relief, glad the crocodile didn't sink it's teeth into Toad's bone.

"Great, then it's not a deep bite."

With that, I spotted a plant and wrapped it around the wound. Trying to not expose the burn from the plant, Toad slightly bit his tongue. I got a thin vine, cut it, and used it to hol the herb to the wound.

"Is that too tight?" I asked.

"It's good." he simply said.

He pulled down his sleeve as I spotted a wooden shack a couple of meters away.

"Is that... Mystique's hideout?" I wondered out loud.

The amphibian looked at me and then the building.

"Yeah."

He noticed I kept on staring at it and could've sworn he saw goosebumps appearing on my arm.

"Ya scared?" He asked standing next to me.

I looked down. "I guess so..."

"It ain't that much of a hideout if you ask me, yo."

I thought about it.

"...Good point..." I murmured. I shook my head to prevent myself from staring at it and looked at my companion.

"Let's... go find your gift and get outta here. This place gives me the creeps."

The Brotherhood member shrugged, following me walk up to the front porch. There, the warty mutant tried to turn the knob of the front door, but it was locked.

"Oh well, let's go through the window." he turned to leave but I stopped him.

"We could try 'knocking'..." I smirked.

I took a couple of steps back and kicked the door open with my bare left foot.

Toad's jaw dropped. "Whoa, what a kick!" he said out loud.

I looked at him, sheepish, and then we walked in.

"Knock knock." I said.

The shack inside was a blue-gray wood color. Everytime I took a step or Toad would lightly hop, the floor would creek. The atmosphere felt damp and colder the deeper we went into the shack. We didn't notice, but in a shadowy corner of the room there were yellow eyes on a blue-skinned red headed figure.

* * *

GASP, IT'S MYSTIQUE! D:  
What is she going to do?  
Stay tuned for next chapter!  
See ya next week!


	8. Chapter 8

...Nope, I still got nothing going on in my life.  
This is probably one of the saddest chapters in the story.  
Let me know what you thought of this, please!  
R&R!**  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Eight: A Knife in the Back

Mystique sneaked up behind us, slowly taking out a pocket knife. Toad turned around, seeing Mystique ready to strike me with her weapon. Just right before she did, Toad striked his tongue at her knife, and she dropped it. I finally turn around, placing my hands over my mouth as Toad boldly got in front of me. Mystique growled at him.

"Toad, ya little-! " She slapped him across the face, causing him to fall. He landed on the side where he had the crocodile bite.

"Don't you remember about our deal?" she yelled at him.

I gave her a confused look. "Deal?"

She looked at me. "Originally, he was supposed to bring Logan's daughter here so I could kill her, _but_..."

She pushed me against the nearest wall, holding me by the neck.

"_You'll_ have to do." she ended with a sinister smile.

I tried to get out of her grasp, but I couldn't. I was too panicked to think of burning her. She looked at the now standing Toad.

"Consider your secret safe." she said. "Just leave us, before I change my mind."

Toad didn't know what to do... Was it worth it having your friend killed just so your crush will remain a secret? He looked at me, seeing my eyes slowly water.

_"Please don't leave..."_ they begged.

It was silent for a moment, until Toad turned and left closing the door behind him. My eyes widened.

_"No, Toad..."_ I thought, ready to burst into tears.

Mystique laughed and faced me. "Don't worry, I'll make your pain go away when I kill you."

She transofrmed herself to look exactly like Jojo. The only difference was the yellow eyes. She released her grip, holding my chin instead.

_"I love you..."_ she mimicked his voice perfectly.

As I got lost in the sound of my close friend's voice, she took out a knife, using it to scratch my face.

"NOT!" she retorted.

"AAH!" I exclaimed, feeling the sharp silver tool enter my skin.

I felt nothing at first but after a couple of seconds, I felt a warm liquid roll down my left cheek.

_"Blood..."_ I said to myself, coming to senses.

The Jojo-poser gave me another slash on my right arm, making me slide to the ground. Mystique grabbed me by the collar and threw me into another wall. When she did this, the point of her knife entered my neck. I got up shakily, trying to fight back. But when I tried to imagine my scar, it burned.

"Ah!" I said, trying to prevent it from appearing by placing my hand over it.

"Unless you want to die faster, you better not try fighting back." Mystique as Jojo teased.

I crawl towards a corner, staring at her,

_"...Well... I guess this is my last stand..."_ I thought.

I shut my eyes tight, trying to bear the pain. Mystique put her knife back, charged it form y heart, but then something grabbed her and pushed her out through the window. I opened my eyes and gasped. In front of me, a creature put his tongue back in his mouth and looked at me.

_"Toad..." _I weakly say with a smile and hug him.

Toad hesitated for a moment, but eventually returned the hug.

"I thought you were going to leave me to die..." I say between soft sobs.

He gently lifted my face, staring deep in my light brown eyes. "I don't want Mystique to get away with this, not if it means having my friend dead."

He loved the way "friend" sounded.

Ruining this moment, Mystique came back through the window, changing into a crocodile. Toad sheltered me, whispering me something.

"I'll distract her. Try ta burn this place down."

"Alright." I say agreeing to the plan.

With that, we went to our jobs.

Toad tried to taunt the shapeshifter to get her to stay away from me. I use a hammer and crowbar to break down the wall, trying to find the gasoline pipe.

"C'mon, where the cuss is that pipe?" I murmur to myself, knowing Toad couldn't distract her all day. The shapeshifter change into a a bear, grabbed Toad by the pant leg, and threw him into the wall. I saw it, and glare at her. My hands turned into fists as I growled.

_"No one hurts my friends and treats them like a puppet..."_

* * *

Ooh! How will Mari's feelings effect her violence? :o  
Quick question; did I make anyone cry? :x Anyone? Just wondering.  
Will Toad and Mari win this battle? Will Toad's secret be safe?  
Stay tuned next chapter!  
Thanks for reading and see ya next week!  
Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Um... I got nothing to say about my life still... XD  
Oh well, back to the topic;  
OMG, are Toad and Mari going to escape Mystique? D:  
R&R to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Nine: Escaping

I was mad at myself...

Toad might die, Mystique is gonna kill me, I can't find that stupid pipe, and I can't release fire without hurting myself.

"No, no, no, no, no, no-" I muttered.

I finally look looked up, tears streaking down my face, anger and hatred all over my face, and pain coming from my wounds. Toad saw this from the floor. He smiled, knowing Mystique was going to regret ever starting this plan. I ran up to Mystique, jumped in the air, and aimed my fists at her. She saw my scar appear and fire dancing around my hands.

"BLAST YOU!" I yelled at her, and began throwing numerous burning punches at her.

"YOU- ARE- THE- MOST- ANNOYING- PERSON- _EVER_!"

At the ends of the words, I punched Mystique.

"WHEN- THE- CUSS- ARE- YOU- GOING- TO _DIE_?"

At that last punch, she crashed into the wall I was breaking. She hit the pipe with her head, which she deserved, and steam came out. I began to burn things around the room and then noticed something on the floor. It was a bundle of blue tissue bslled up to protect something. Assuming it was Toad's gift, I placed it in my pocket as he came up to me.

"Yo, let's skeddadle." he said.

I nodded my head, blasted some fire on the steaming pipe, and ran after him. We hid behind a bush, a safe distance away from the burning shack, and all we heard was a BOOM! We caught our breath, trying to calm down from the fight we've just faced.

"Mari, you were amazing!" Toad said, still panting to get his breath.

I looked at him, tears still running down my face, my scar still exposed, and the feeling of hurt in my eyes. I smiled and dried my face, not caring if I get my hand stained with tears and blood.

"Th-Thanks..." I finally say.

Something occured to me.

"Hey, I found this at the shack. Do you know what it is?"

I took out the blue tissue paper, making Toad gasp.

"I...It's my gift..." he said in a low voice after he took it.

My face beamed in excitment. "Mind if I see it?"

"Uh..." Toad replyed.

"C'mon, please?"

Before he could say anything, the gift fell out of the tissue paper. Seeing it, I picked it up.

_"Don't open it, don't open it, don't open it, PLEASE don't open it!"_ he begged in his mind.

"Oh Toad, it's so beautiful! Did you make it?" I asked, admiring every little detail of the necklace.

"Y-Yeah..." he said, blushing.

"Oh, she'll love it, I know it!" I said.

All of the sudden, Toad and I heard a rustle. We looked in front of us to see Jojo and Shelby staring at us.

* * *

Holy smokes, another cliffhanger! :o :3 :P  
OMG, what are Shelby and Jojo's reactions going to be especially since they see Toad with a beaten-up Mari?  
WHAT IS IT GOING TO BE THEIR REACTIONS?  
Anyone wanna take a guess? Anyone, anyone? Don't be shy now~! ;)  
Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

...Nothing in my life going on much... again...  
Well Shelby and Jojo found Mari and Toad, but how will their reactions be?  
R&R to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Ten: Greatly Misunderstood

Jojo and Shelby looked muddy from their chest to their shoes. Their hair was messy and pretty tangley. They stared at us, their breath taken away. Jojo even dropped his tracker just now. Toad and I felt like our hearts would tear from our chest as our palms turned moist. No one nboticed how Jojo's hands shook as they transformed into fists. He yelled, glaring at Toad, and jumped him. Toad pushed me out of the way before he got tackled. The two rolled on the ground but stopped when Jojo held Toad down.

"What the cuss did you do to my girlfriend!" the mutant with long jet black hair demanded.

Toad got on top of him. "Nothing, I friggin' swear!"

Jojo tackled him again. "Don't say that kind of cuss to me! She's bleeding like heck!"

"Yo, listen, I-"

"SHUT UP! You tied her up, you're part of The Brotherhood, tried to kill me, kidnapped Mari, AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T CUT HER UP LIKE A SCRATCHING POST?"

"No, leave him alone!" I yell at Jojo.

Shelby looked at me with a raised brow.

"What's wrong with you? Toad's the bad guy, not Jo-"

She thought about it and a face of horror appeared.

"Oh my God, Jojo, Toad brainwashed Mari!"

Toad and I looked at her in disbelief.

"No I didn't!" "No he didn't!" we said in unison.

Jojo glared at the amphibian, his face now red.

"You're... going... to HELL!" he said and the two started fighting.

Shelby and I heard a motor roar in the forest. We turn and gasp.

"Shelby!" Wolverine said throwing his helmet off and running to her.

"Dad!" she said and ran to give him a hug.

Logan looked up from the hug. His eyes widen at not the fight, but at myself.

"Oh my God, what the cuss happened?" he asked.

"Toad kidnapped Mari, hurt her, and probably brainwashed her!" his daughter replyed.

"No I didn't!" "No he didn't!" Toad and I said to her _again_.

With no verbal response to this, Logan went to the fight and picked up my new friend by the back of his collar.

"Oh cuss, it's you." the amphibian said, his heart thumping hard again.

"Messing with my daughter's close friend, eh?" he snarled.

"Don't hurt me!" the frog-like mutant begged, putting his hands in front of him.

"Ha! In your dreams warty! Unless you want me to kill ya!"

"Okay, maybe a slash or three doesn't sound bad..." he admitted.

Logan took his claws out really close to Toad's neck.

"How about _three_?"

I could hear my friend gulp. I gasped, knowing what Shelby's dad was going to do.

"NO! DON'T!" I yelled.

Too late. Logan threw Toad in the air, and punched him waaaaaay out of the marsh with his fist and claws. It felt like someone took my heart right out of my chest. Time slowed down, and all I could hear was the sound of Toad's delievered punch and my heart pulse. The sound went faster, and faster, and faster, and faster until I clenched my fists and my eyes began to water.

"No!" I say.

"Huh?" Wolverine asked, turning around. Jojo look at me also.

I sped walked to the man and bang my fists on his chest.

"He was my friend!" I might as well yelled before I ran towards the direction Toad flew.

The three looked at me with great surprisement until Jojo ran in front of me.

"Wait, Mari-"

I pushed him out of the way, causing him to land on the side of his right arm. He looked up to see me running faster.

"Wait!" he yellled!

"Leave me alone!" I yell back, not turning around.

Everybody was so confused about this. What did they miss while I was with Toad?

* * *

Wow, so dramatic. Did anyone expect that?  
OMG, I feel so bad for making that happen to Toad! TT^TT  
Guess what people? Only about 5 more chapters until the story is over! Can you believe that? :D  
I'm so happy people actually read my story! Thank you guys so much! X3  
I hope this'll make you guys for the next chapter! I'll see you next week!


	11. Chapter 11

Om-nom-nom. Hm? Oh hi guys! Halloween was pretty good.  
My family and I passed out candy and we got a huge bag of candy left over.  
And it's all chocolate! :D (does the happy dance) I'm eating one right now! XP  
Lol, anyways; omgz, poor Toad! D:  
Will Mari find him alive? Will Toad want to even talk to her?  
Read to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Eleven: In Search For Toad

As I ran through the forest, desperate to find Toad, it began to rain. It only made me more and more destined to find him. I clench the necklace close, making it a reminder of why else I had to find him. I finally stopped in my tracks to catch my breath. It felt like I ran for days but it was only for a few minutes. I looked around. Logan punched Toad with _way_ more force than I expected. That's when I realized I didn't see where I was going.

_"Oh snap, I'm lost."_ I thought.

I just start trying to find any clues of Toad being around the area.

"TOAD, where are you?" I yell through the forest. "Please Toad, I'll explain everything to them, but I want you to come with me!"

Toad was hidden in the shadows of the trees. He was on a branch, listening to me. His chin had three scratches from Logan's claws. He touched it, making him wince. He shook his head, looking away from me. He did not want to be wounded any worse than he is already. I lean against the same tree he was on, oblivious where he was.

"Toad, I know you're scared... I am too." I said in my normal voice, too tired to yell. This was also just a little practice speech when I find Toad. He listened though.

"I know you don't want to see them again, but don't worry; I'll be there by your side. I'll take the blame if they still want to hurt you. Heck, I'll never go back to the X-Mansion if they don't believe us. Even if it means..."

I thought about if I should finish the sentence for a moment. But then again... I _had_ to. For Toad's sake.

"Even if it means breaking up with Jojo."

That hit the amphibian, saying something strong like that from my mouth. He couldn't believe it... Was I being that serious? Just to save someone like _him_?

I slowly slid down the tree bark and sat on the ground. My eyes flooded with tears, and I buried my face into my knees. Toad jumped down from the branch, landing in front of me. He herad me softly cry as he looked at me.

"Ya mean it?" he asked.

I look at him, my face streamed with tears and my eyes puffy. "What?"

"Ya really mean it? ...About having to leave everyone if they don't believe you...? ...Even your boyfriend?"

I looked at him and the next thing we knew, I hugged him tight. He took a soft step back, a little startled about my action.

"Of course I mean it!" I blurted out through tears, my face in his shirt. "I'd do _anything_ to prove you're not like that! You're my friend, member of the Brotherhood or not!"

Toad looked at the creature crying her eyes out in his shirt. Slowly, he hugged her back. He had never met anyone who was this kind and open-hearted to him. He always wanted to know what this feeling was when everyone else back at X-Mansion recieved this from me. Now he knew... and it brought a warm feeling to his heart.

"Mari, I have to tell you something." he said, using his hands on my shoulders to gently push me back. "You still have the necklace?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I showed it to him.

"Open the locket. Inside there's a picture of the girl I like."

As I did, Toad down, his hands in his pockets. His hair hid his now disappointed face from me.

"Kill me know..." he murmured, hoping God can hear him.

I put my hand over my mouth and looked at Toad.

_No way._

The picture inside the locket was...

...me...

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUUUNN!  
And that my reader(s), was the sound of a twist/cliffhanger! :D :3  
Who didn't see that coming? C'mon, admit it! I wanna know if it was obvious or not!  
Well next chapter, it will reveal Mari's reaction to this.  
Will she cheat on her boyfriend? Explain she and Toad are just friends? Reject this?  
You have to wait and see! XP  
But I wouldn't mind people guessing! They're really fun to read!  
Well, review to let me know what you thought of it please.  
ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS PEOPLE! W00T! :D  
See ya next week!


	12. Chapter 12

Ugh... I'm tired.  
Why? Long day, super tired, and... I woke up early... at 5.  
I think I'll go to sleep after this.  
SO! We learned that the girl Toad likes is Mari.  
Will her response make him cry or smile?  
Read to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Twelve: Mari's Reaction

I kept on staring at Toad, his gift in my hand, and the other over my mouth. Toad never took his eyes off the ground. I couldn't tell if his face was wet from the rain or from tears. My hear thump repeatedly as the rain came down from the ugly gray sky. I never knew Toad had any feelings for me, let alone, other people.

"Me... why me?" I didn't realize I said it out loud.

Toad looked at me. "You're like... one of the most talented, amazing, nicest, kick-ass, and the b... b... b..."

He inhaled a breath before he could continue.

"...Beautifulest person I've ever met."

He struggled saying "beautiful" since he's never said it to anyone before. I blushed extremely hard at these words.

"Toad..." I say in a soft voice. "Why didn't you tell me-?"

"I thought you would be grossed out and just... I don't know..." he shrugged. "Leave me..."

After a long moment of silence, I walked close to him, lifting his chin.

"Why would I be grossed out? Toad, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard from someone. It's so... heart-warming."

I closed the locket and opened the string.

"Can you help me put it on?" I asked.

He stared at me in shock of my action. When he would do something like this to Wanda, she would roll her eyes or reject him. But what I did... was completely the opposite. Finally snapping out of his thoughts, he walked behind me and tied the string together. I look at the jewelry hanging down my neck, admiringly stroking the surface. It felt perfect. Toad looked at me when I turned to face him. I stare into his golden iris as he stared into my light brown ones. ...It felt like... magic.

**_"I love you"_**

Toad and I took a step closer.

**_Just three little words_**

My heart thumped at the syllable of Toad's name.

_**But the moment I say them,**_

Toad's heart thumped at the syllable of my name.

_**The whole world changes! Like magic!**_

Toad wrapped his arms around my waist.

_**Today,**_

I rest my hands over his shoulders.

_**I'm going to say them,**_

We close our eyes.

_**To you.**_

Our lips touched and the rain stopped. The golden ray of light shined on us and then spread throughout the acre. Flowers bloom, birds sang, and a majestic rainbow appeared over us. Rabbits, squirrels, deer, chipmunks, and even a racoon appeared, staring at us. Toad and I stopped, smiling at each other. We were blushing very hard, still holding each other.

Yup, definetely magic.

* * *

Aw... Mari accepted him! Hooray, he's happy! X3  
Sorry if it was short, but that's all I could write for the chapter!  
I had so much fun describing the kiss! X3  
The poem was from my favorite anime **"School Rumble"**.  
(Awesome show!)  
Tell me what you thought of the chapter in your honest opinion please!  
Minor mistake in how many chapters are left!  
There's actually 4-5 chapters left. Sorry, I thought I could combine a couple of chapters, but I can't.  
Well, review please and see ya next week!


	13. Chapter 13

OKAY! SO HURRAY, Mari accepted Toad's love! X3  
But... thing's aren't going to stay happy forever.  
Read to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Thirteen: Disasters

Toad and I snuck into the big living room of the X-Mansion. We tried to be silent as possible as we crept in. The next thing we knew, the lights turned on.

"Aw cuss!" We both loud whispered.

We looked to our left to see Logan, Shelby, and Jojo staring at us with crossed arms and serious faces. I immediately got in front of Toad.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I say, sheltering him.

"Alright Mari, spit it out!" Logan demanded. "What happened when you were gone?"

I began explaining how Toad asked me for help to get... something back from Mystique. (I couldn't say what it was, or then they would see me wearing it.) Long story short, we went to the shack, I got captured by Mystique, Toad saved my life, and then we escaped the hideout before it blew up. When I finished the story, everyone's face soften.

"...Mari... We're so sorry." Shelby apologized.

Jojo looked at Toad and then walked closer to him.

"I... guess we got off the wrong foot." he said, scratching the back of his head.

Toad shrugged. "Guess so."

Jojo offered his hand, and they shook hands. Scott walked into the room and stared at Toad.

"What is he doing here?" he asked Logan. "He's not allowed here!"

"Scott, c'mon! Toad saved my life!" I said to him.

"It doesn't matter; he's still our enemy! He tried to kill you!"

"That was then! He's changed! Just let him stay for a while and then he'll be on his way!" I insisted.

"MARI!" he yelled, making everyone jump. "Anyone who isn't part of the X-Men is our enemy! For all we know, The Brotherhood are looking for him! He leaves now, or we force him out!"

I don't believe hin. Since when did he become so... heartless?

I grew angry and fely hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE?"

Furious, I stormed upstairs and I slammed the door behind me as I entered my room.

Toad's eyes flood with tears and he quickly jumped out the window, hopping away.

* * *

I never came out of my room for about three days. I never ate, slept, or talked. All I drank were my tears. All I did was cry and kept on editing, improving, changing, re-writing, and writng a song. Everybody was worried about me. They kept on telling me there's food outside my door, when will I come out, or if I'm okay. Today, they told me they were going to go to the grocery store, but of course, I didn't go. I grabbed my piano music sheet, my Evanescence CD, and went downstairs.

~o~

_BAM!_

"Aaah!" Toad exclaimed when he slammed against the wall.

He was back at The Brotherhood and Pyro was pretty mad at him for being with me. Although, Toad was wondering how did he find out. Pyro grabbed Toad by the collar and picked him up.

"You little son of a cuss! You worked with a member of the X-Men and didn't kill her! Not even a scratch!"

"So what? I did it for a good cause!" Toad replied.

"You were _in love _with her! You're such a wuss!" Pyro threw his slave again.

After he sat up, Toad rubbed his sore head. Pyro walked right in front of him.

"Look at you; You're a disgrace to all mutants! You can't do anything right!"

Todd looked down, disappointment written all over his face. Pyro smirked.

"I bet that's why she chose that emo kid over you."

The amphibian narrowed his eyes, and got up.

"Back off me man, back off!" he warned.

"Whacha gonna do? Wart me to death?" he teased, pinching Toad's cheek.

"Let me go, stop it!" he said, pushing back my rival.

"What's wrong with you, huh?" The red haired mutant demanded. "What the cuss did that wannabe chick do to your head?"

He didn't answer, making his boss furious.

"WHAT THE CUSS DID SHE DO TO?" He yelled, gripping and pulling his hair.

"STOP IT!" Toad said.

He kicked Pyro off and hopped out the window.

"DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'RE OVER THAT FRIGGIN' THING YOU CALL A CHICK!" Todd heard behind him.

"GOOD! 'CAUSE I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" the amphibian yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

So sad... I know! I feel miserable! TT^TT  
Guess what ppl? Only two more chapters! I doubled check this time! :D  
Yay~! I'll be done before Christmas! :3  
So... anyone wanna make any guesses about what'll happen next?  
Please? I like reading your guesses! X3  
So does anyone have anything to say to Scott and/or Pyro?  
Well, review please and see ya next week!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanksgiving was nice...  
A couple of relatives came over, spent time with them, had a good time to catch up on things.  
Anyways~  
OH NOES! PYRO AND SCOTT HURT MARI AND TOAD!  
What will become of this?  
Read to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Fourteen: Taking Over Me

Toad hopped and hopped and hopped the entire way. He didn't care if he crashed into a tree, fall over a cliff, or fall into the river. He just wanted to stay as far away from the Brotherhood as possible. But then he stopped. ...Where was he going? It was around three and dark, large, gray clouds began covering the sapphire sky. Toad looked up ahead to see the X-Mansion. Seeing the building reminded him of the memory where we last saw each other three days ago. It made him upset, but anger soon overcame him.

_"I don't care what the heck Scott says!"_ he thought. _"I wanna see Mari one more time."_

So he began to hop towards the mansion, and snuck in just before it bagan to pour. He looked around the room, realizing he was in the Music room... thankfully alone. He heard the door open, gasped, and hid behind a row of cellos. The frog-like mutant peeked to see me with a CD in one hand and a bunch of paper in the other. I placed the CD in the CD player, set it to a track, and sat on the piano stool. I organized the papers, set it on the stand before I took a breath. I play the keys of the piano as the electric guitars and drums are heard in the CD.

_/watch?v=BrPGuARYymo_

_I, lie, a-wake and, try, so hard,  
Not to think of you~_  
_But who, can, decide, what they dream,  
__And dream I do...~?_

You, don't, re-mem-ber me but I...  
Remember you~

_I be-lieve in you..._  
_I'll give up eve-ry-thing just to find you._  
_I have to be with you~ _  
_To live, to breathe,_  
_You're taking over me..._

_Have you for-gotten all I know,_  
_And all we had...?_  
_You saw me mourning my love for you,_  
_And touched my hand..._  
_I knew you loved me then~_

_I be-lieve in you..._  
_I'll give up eve-ry-thing just to find you._  
_I have to be with you~  
To live, to breathe,_  
_You're taking over me~!_

_I look in the mirror and see your face~_  
_If I look deep e-nough..._  
_So many things inside that are-  
Ju-st like you are, ta-king over...!_

_I be-lieve in you..._  
_I'll give up eve-ry-thing just to find you._  
_I have to be with you~  
To live, to breathe,_  
_You're ta-king, o-ver, ME~!_

_I be-lieve in you..._  
_I'll give up eve-ry-thing just to find you._  
_I have to be with you~  
To live, to breathe,_  
_You're ta-king over me!_

_(Taking over me...)_  
_You're Taking Over Me!_  
_(Taking over me...)_  
_Ta-king o-ver me~! _

When I finished, I felt my face once again soaked with tears. Toad felt his, but fought the urge to let them stream down his face. He sighed and finally came out of his hiding place. When I see him, I gasp, and ran up to him. We stared at each other, too stunned and speechless to speak.

* * *

GUESS WHAT PEOPLE!  
ONE MORE CHAPTER, AND THEN THE STORY WILL BE FINISHED!  
I can't wait! My first complete story! ^w^  
Trust me people; the ending will be a nice one!  
And a long one! :D  
Well, review please and see ya next week!


	15. Chapter 15

OMG, final chapter, I can't believe it! X'3  
Thank you the following for reviewing;

**Goldenstargirl,** (who also inspired me to post this)

**Cut Throat 666,**

**riley,**

**The Thing,**

and **The Green Thing**

If it weren't for you guys, I would've deleted this story a long time ago! And also; thank you guys for favoriting my story, although I forgot who they were. ^-^" Sorry guys!  
SO! The final chapter;  
Toad and Mari see each other again after three days. What'll be the outcome of it?  
Read to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR MARVEL!**

* * *

The Mutant and the Toad

Chapter Fifthteen: Promises

I felt so relieved Toad was here. I hugged him close, and he hugged meack. I didn't care that my tears were streakng out of my face, as Toad didn't care if my tears stained his shirt. We finally stopped and looked at each other. He used the back of his hand to stroke my left cheek. I guess it was because he noticed my scratches were faded. He looked at my other faded scars on my neck and arm.

"You're better." He finally said, breaking the silence.

I looked at his chin. There were just three red marks, faded like mines.

"Here's your bandage back." he said, giving back gauze bandage from the croc bite.

"How is it?" I asked as I take it.

"Smelly and a bit dirty."

"I meant your bite."

He blushed slightly. "Oh!"

He rolled his sleeve up before looking at me.

"It's like it was never there." He said before rolling his sleeve down.

I half smiled but then looked down with a frown.

"What's wrong?" the member of the Brotherhood asked.

I looked a him. "Toad, as much as I hate to say this, we can't be together. Scott will kill you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." Toad looked down, hands in pockets. "Same with Pyro."

"But I promise I'll never take off your necklace!" I quickly added. "It's like you gave me a piece of your heart with this, and I don't want to break it."

He smiled along with me.

"I'll give you a piece of my heart." I said and softly kissed his right cheek.

He blushed and so did I.

"I won't break it; I promise." he replies.

"So the next time we see each other, we have to pretend we're enemies." I say, disappointedly. "But you and I-"

"But you and I know inside we're more than enemies." Toad finished for me.

We looked at each other and locked lips one more time. We stopped finally and looked at each other.

"Bye." I whispered to him.

He moved a strand of my hair over my ear.

"Bye." he whispered in my ear and left through a window.

The clouds went away, and the sun came out. I touched my heart, blushing, got my stuff, and left. Scott came out of the shadows with a devious smile. His skin turned blue, his hair grew longer, and eyes turned yellow.

* * *

Toad went inside the Brotherhood boarding house, and closed the door behind him.

"So you're back." he heard.

He looked to see Pyro on the couch.

"Yeah, so?" he replied.

"What happened to that Mari chick?" The boss of Toad asked.

"Her? You were right. She did something to my head, I friggin' swear." He said as he sat on the couch.

"That's the Toad I know and hate." Pyro patted the slave's back.

Toad smiled and after he made sure Pyro wasn't looking, he touched the cheek where I kissed him.

_"I promise..."_ He thought.

* * *

"Great to see you back to your old self, Mari." Jojo said to me as I helped him and Shelby put the groceries away.

I looked at him.

"I guess all I had to do was sing it out. Thanks for teaching me how." I said to him before kissing his lips.

"Yeah, anytime." He says with a smile.

When he got back to work, Shelby leaned in towards me.

"You know, I was starting to think you actually like-_like_ Toad." She whispered.

"What? Noo! I would never stab Jojo's back just for someone like Toad." I whispered back.

She smiled. "That's good."

When no one was looking, I held the necklace close to my heart.

_"I promise."_

* * *

THE END! :D  
EEk~! My first completed story! I'm so happy! X3  
Hm... The chapter seemed longer in my head... oh well!  
So~ Any comments for your last review?  
Please tell me! This is my first completed story!  
I'm thinking of making another story involving Nightcrawler from Wolverine and the X-Men.  
Anybody interested, say so in your comment and I'll PM you once it's up, okay? ;)  
That's it for me! It was nice getting reviews from you guys for this story! :D  
Goodbye and thanks again!  
~ **lightfaith0606**  
(A.K.A., Mari)


End file.
